


Stains

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drawing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pridecember, Tattoos, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto actually likes the things his boyfreind draws on his skinHe likes themalot
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Kudos: 29





	Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine of Pridecember- "ink"!

Seto Kaiba was a canvas

That wasn't a metaphor, it wasn't some clever saying about how Gozaburo had seen him as a blank slate and forced his own desires and impressions onto him- although that wasn't untrue, or even a bad metaphor... but...

The thing was, in this context, it was meant literally

There was a five-thousand-year-old pharaoh currently drawing on his back

Atem had recently started to acquire a fascination with tattoos, wanting to get several of his own and not really caring about the stigma that surrounded them in Japan

Understandable, Seto himself didn't even care about that stigma and he was native to Japan, tattoos weren't looked upon in nearly the same light in Egypt- particularly ancient Egypt- so he perfectly understood why Atem had brushed off any concerns about them

Seto had, however, insisted that he do a few test runs with them before getting the ink permanently driven into his skin

Atem had seemed more than willing to take Seto's advice on that and test out his designs on skin before asking for any of them to be tattooed on him- moreover, testing different _areas_ of skin to see where they would look best

....

Seto just hadn't anticipated that Atem would be testing on _him_

That was how it had started a few weeks prior, Atem convincing Seto to let him draw some patterns out over his arm to see how big he should get his first tattoo, as, reasonably enough, he couldn't exactly draw on his own bicep very well

Seto had agreed with only minor reluctance and then somehow, three weeks later, it had turned into.... _this_

Seto hesitated to call it a "hobby" but he supposed that wouldn't be entirely inaccurate

He was half-tempted to speculate that Atem intended to become a tattoo artist himself, what with the precision of his work and the steadiness of his hand, not to mention that- much to his surprise- Atem was actually a pretty good artist

Becoming a tattoo artist really wasn't that far outside the realm of possibilities for him, in Seto's personal opinion

...

But he was definitely going to prevent himself from actually suggesting it

After all, right now he had a pretty great setup, Atem was working for Kaiba Corp as a game tester and sponsored duelist, why on earth would Seto give him a reason to give _that_ up?

Besides, if it was something Atem was genuinely interested in pursuing, Seto was sure he'd go after it on his own anyway, not needing any prompting from Seto himself- or anyone else for that matter

Atem was rather headstrong that way...

"Are you done yet?"

He had no idea exactly how long they had been like this, how long Seto had been laying there waiting for Atem to finish dragging that marker over his skin, but it must have been atleast an hour already

"Almost," the pharaoh replied with a simple hum

Seto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but... it was with fondness

He didn't actually mind the way Atem scribbled against his skin

As a matter of fact, it was weirdly relaxing, he could potentially lay there for hours- provided he had something to read or a laptop he could type on- letting Atem have his way

It was well worth being late to a meeting here or dodging a few phone calls there

"Alright, I'm particularly proud of this one,"

Shifting away from the mattress, Seto climbed off the bed and walked over to the mirror, turning to look over his shoulder at it, to the best of his ability

He had to admit, it was.... _outstandingly_ beautifull

It was a full peice, with dragons flying in some sort of synchronicity with eachother, like... a mating dance or something, lotuses falling away around them and a few other Egyptian symbols that he wasn't versed enough in Egyptology yet to fully identify the names or purposes of, but Atem had every right to be proud- it was stunning

"You should take a picture,"

The pharaoh's eyebrows raised, surprise clear on his face

"Should I?"

"Yes, you're proud of it right? But it'll wash off in the shower, so..."

Seto watched his boyfreind's lips quirk into a grin, eyes sparkling a little with delight as the pharaoh headed over to the nightstand to grab Seto's phone, hurrying to get the camera function working as Seto turned around to give him a better veiw of his back

His own lips twitched up, amused by Atem's sheer amount of joy and the care he took in taking the perfect photo

"Ah, here we are!" Atem hummed, the familiar snap of the camera shutters following- a few times, actually- as he took a few good photos

Seto rolled his eyes again, turning around after the fourth or fifth click and reaching out for the phone

"Alright shutterbug, that's more than enough," he grumbled, unable to keep looking _too_ put out once he saw the light, delighted look on Atem's face

Shaking his head, he pocketed the phone and indulged his partner in a breif kiss before heading over to the bed to pick up his shirt

"So... you really like it then?" Atem asked curiously

Nodding slowly, Seto grabbed the shirt, offering Atem a slightly softer look over his shoulder

"I really do,"

~+~

"Just like this- _exactly_ , down to the last speck,"

"Can do, just give me an hour or two to make the stencil,"

Seto nodded curtly as the tattoo artist took the printed image Seto had given him of Atem's drawing, heading into the back to make the stencil

Yes.... needless to say, Seto certainly liked it


End file.
